Leader of the Pack
by Roxie i do byte
Summary: I slammed my car door and screamed "Derek Michael Hale why the hell did I wake up to Jackson in my room in my bed covered in dirt and cuddling me"


**Authors Note I own an array of DVDS but I do not own the rights to them nor do I own anything affiliated with Teen Wolf **

I was sitting at my computer-researching werewolves for Scott as usual while he hide in Alison's room like her father didn't have a shitload of weapons to kill him if Mr. Argent caught him canoddiling with his daughter. I snorted under my breathe canoddiling I have to stop watching late night TV. Anyway moving on Scott is a idiot but I'm all he Jackson and Lydia has right now after the few past months you'd think I'd used to all this supernatural stuff by now but no its been about three months since the alpha was killed and my life went from my best friend is a werewolf weird to my best friend and guy who made my life a living hell for years are werewolves and the girl I had a crush on till recently is a freaking born were panther and had woken up a week after she was bitten. So instead of an outcast with one friend I was the lead research and analysis of a small pack that included Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Alison, and me. When, if, when Derek ever comes back I'm going to punch him in the face then have my pack protect me laughing as I think this. It's crazy how irresponsible Derek was before he left sighing as I thought back to when he left.

I slammed my car door and screamed "Derek Michael Hale why the hell did I wake up to Jackson in my room in my bed covered in dirt and cuddling me"

"_I don't know maybe he likes you" I turned around to find Derek leaning against his broken door _

"_Ha Ha Ha very funny I didn't know you had a sense of humor "Taking a step back as he growled low in his chest_

"_His he ok" he asked as he hefted a box up and started towards his God like Camero don't get me wrong I love my truck but that thing was beautiful _

"_He's fine what I want to know why you didn't tell me you had bitten him before the full moon so I could get him ready like I did Scott"_

_He glared at me and scoffed " one I figured Scott could figure it out, two I don't have to tell you anything your not pack and three why is it your job to help them_

_Instead of being hurt that he thought I wasn't pack I laughed at him " ok one Scott's a idiot who couldn't figure out he was a werewolf let alone someone else was Two that's not what Jackson said when I fell out of bed this morning asking him what the hell was going on he said he couldn't find you so he went to the next powerful pack member and how the hell a I more powerful then Scott if I don't even have a fuzzy little problem and Three obviously they cant count on you so someone has to make sure the only thing they eat are Bambi's and Thumper's and I will never be able to watch that movie again" I stated under my breathe Now I really should pay attention to people when I rant at them because before I knew it I was being slammed into a post with a very angry very red eyed very sexy I mean angry … um did I think that twice any way yea Very pissed off Alpha werewolf "It's none of your business just keep a eye on the boys they can look out for themselves " he growled his fangs catching the light "Derek they cant couldn't take care of themselves when they were human plus its not just them" but I couldn't finish as he was already walking towards his car "just leave Stiliniski" he called over his shoulder _

And after he left I stayed were I was cause Derek looked like he was desperate to leave and something just didn't feel right so I left and stopped by the diner and grabbed enough food for two hungry teenagers and three ravenous were teenagers.

Thinking back I don't know how I knew but when I got home there was Scott and Alison sitting on the couch being nauseating, Lydia in her hospital gown as immaculent as ever and Jackson had on a pair of my sweatpants on waiting for me to return. After that we got Lydia released from the hospital and researched what she was and worked on all three of their control and strengths and weaknesses and as the weeks progressed they never suspected that I had lied about Derek that he went to gain control of the Alphas power and he'd be back when he could face all the memories beacon hills possessed they never knew I was lying because I truly believed that. So as I sat here complaining about Scott I thought about all the things we had worked on these past months some sad some happy some dangerous and plenty were hilarious. But the main thing I thought about was were the hell was Derek and why did I care so damn much.


End file.
